Xel'naga construct
|fgcolor= |image=XelnagaConstruct SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=XelnagaConstruct SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Xel'naga |faction=Xel'naga |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=1500 (Normal) 2200 (Hard) 2800 (Brutal) |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |gun1name=Optic Blast |gun1strength=40 |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=7 |armor= |sight= |detect= |speed=2 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes=Targeted as both an air and ground unit |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= |game=SC2 }} Xel'naga constructs (a.k.a. xel'naga sentinels)Xel'naga sentinel, Imgur. Accessed on 2015-12-02 are NPC units in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview End War Several xel'naga constructs were left at Ulnar to guard the temple leading to the Chamber of Ascension. The intent was that only when two races possessing purity of essence and purity of form worked together, could the constructs be defeated. Defeating the constructs rewarded keys to open the doors of the temple. Sarah Kerrigan and Hierarch Artanis fought through several on their way to awaken the xel'naga within Ulnar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. fielded by Amon]] A number of xel'naga constructs were found on a Moebius Corps battle station. These constructs were immune to conventional damage, but this invulnerability was negated by artifact trucks.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cradle of Death (in English). 2018. When Amon's forces attempted to seal the Void portal in Ulnar, they corrupted a xel'naga construct and fielded it to support their forces. Grand Preserver Rohana requested that the allied commander destroy the construct and end the sacrilege of Amon's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Lock & Load. (in English). 2015-11-10 Legacy After the End War, downed constructs recovered by the Dominion Special Forces were recovered, and molecular examination led to advancements in neosteel design.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit The xel'naga constructs are powerful enemies with a lot of HP and strong normal attacks. They have two abilities: in one, they target an area and then unleash an energy blast at that location, dealing damage, and release a shockwave around themselves, knocking enemies back and dealing damage. Both abilities spawn xel'naga charged crystals to aid the construct in battle. In Co-op Missions, a xel'naga construct appears in the mission "Lock & Load." It has 10,000 HP but is otherwise identical to the construct in the campaign. Destroying it as a bonus objective awards additional exp. Xel'naga constructs named gatekeeper constructs appear in "Cradle of Death." They are invulnerable to attack and are situated to block paths of movement, dealing massive damage to any unit that comes too close. Artifact trucks can remove their invulnerability and immobilize them, allowing units to destroy the constructs. Zeratul is able to choose between one of two constructs in Co-op Missions—the Avatar of Essence, and the Avatar of Form.2018-11-02, Co-op Commander Preview: Zeratul. Battle.net, accessed on 2018-11-02 Variants *Avatar of Essence *Avatar of Form *Gatekeeper construct References Category:Xel'naga technology Category:StarCraft II Xel'naga units Category:StarCraft II Xel'naga heroes